


renegades

by aliherondale



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliherondale/pseuds/aliherondale
Summary: jun likes playing his guitar and spending hours alone in a record store,wonwoo likes horror movies and spending hours alone in his room.lowercase intended.





	1. winters

**Author's Note:**

> hi junhuis purple hair is my kink so i wrote this

it was finally getting colder out. jun had always liked the cold; he could wear his leather jacket without looking like a complete jackass. that's what mingyu would say to him, anyways, that the winter helped junhui upkeep his 'generation emo' imagine. in reality, jun just liked the warm drinks and the crispy air. although, he couldn't disagree that his attire during the winter was seemingly better and well, more 'punk rock' than in the warmer months.

as jun sat in a random cafe and sipped on his caramel macchiato, the door of the cafe opened, a giant tree walking in. the giant tree placed himself across from junhui, flashing him a smile with his adorning canines.

"how were your morning classes?" jun began, placing his cup down. the giant tree, mingyu, looked around the cafe as if he was a lost puppy, still smiling and eyes wide.

"great," he replied. "yeah dude, it was great, i spoke to minghao like, twice." junhui smirked, watching his best friend get all giddy talking about his long term crush. it was cute, really, but jun wasn't the type of person who could listen to cute, lovey talk for too long.

jun and mingyu had been best friends since 7th grade, before junhui became, what mingyu called 'a punk rock badass'. in high school, mingyu was a jock and jun was the misfit, but somehow they managed to stay best friends. it helped that they were also next-door neighbours, mingyu always there to keep watch when junhui snuck out to go to some lame party in sophmore year and jun making sure all of mingyu's high school relationships didn't get out of hand. they were an unlikely duo, but they worked. and they had worked all the way into their college years, where they were now juniors. they didn't want to go to a college too far from home, both being way too clingy to their families. so they both applied to the performing arts school an hour away, miraculously getting accepted.

mingyu majored in theatre while being on the soccer team, whilst junhui majored in composition. the only extracurricular activity he was a part of was his band, swimming fool. as junhui was lost in thought, mingyu had gone on about minghao's freshly dyed hair for 10 minutes.

"its like, a light brown now. a sandy brown, should i say? i don't know man, but it looks amazing on him. like super amazing. ultra amazing." the taller of the two babbled.

"dude, why don't you just ask him out on a date? one date can't hurt, right?" junhui questioned, taking a bite of mingyu's scone that he must've bought when junhui was distracted.

mingyu swatted jun's hand away from the scone before replying. "easy for you to say, you're badass-guitar-playing-purple-haired wen junhui. you could look at anyone and they'd fall in love with you." jun scoffed.

"i'm nothing special, dumbass. c'mon mr. tall, dark and handsome, next time you have a class with him just ask him out. if he says no then maybe you can finally move on. it's been a whole year since you've started to like him, mingyu, and i think if you don't ask him out soon you'll regret it." mingyu went silent for a while, before he started to nod.

"you're right, i'm gonna do it." he flashed jun his canine smile once again before indulging in whatever was left of his scone. as junhui finished his drink, he stood up and pulled on his biker jacket. he grabbed his wallet before ruffling mingyu's hair, earning an eye-roll from the younger.

"i gotta go pick up some stuff from the record store. see you at the apartment, yeah? or you need me to pick you up after practice?" he asked. mingyu looked up at him, a rare occasion considering his height, and shook his head.

"nah, i'm gonna find minghao after practice today. be home by 8." junhui chuckled and walked out of the cafe, finding his motorcycle parked against the wall. he pulled on his helmet and began driving down the familiar road to his favorite record store.


	2. sweaters

wonwoo loved winter. he loved hot cocoa and big sweaters that went over his hands, he loved christmas and staying in to watch movies cuddled under blankets with his friends. as someone who wasn't the biggest fan of going out all the time, winter was the perfect excuse to stay in 24/7. 

his best friends would never allow that to happen, though, always forcing the brown-haired boy to come out of his shell and attend some dumb frat party he'd end up leaving 10 minutes in anyways. it was their attempt of making wonwoo somewhat social, always failing but being pleased with their efforts anyways. 

wonwoo sat on the floor of his apartment that he shared with jihoon, a kid he met in his writing classes. across from wonwoo sat his two best friends, soonyoung and chan. the younger of the two was leaning against soonyoung's frame, his head resting on his shoulder. wonwoo smiled as he watched his two best friends, who were also the biggest lovebirds he'd ever known. when wonwoo first met the two in high school, soonyoung had the biggest crush on chan. soonyoung held onto the crush for years before one fateful halloween night. the trio were attending some senior's halloween party (wonwoo was there by force, not by choice), where chan kissed soonyoung. as dumbstruck as the older was, he was also the happiest he'd ever been. the relationship blossomed and there the two were now, taking a nap on the floor of wonwoo's apartment. 

jihoon walked out of his room, gaining wonwoo's attention. 

"g'morning." the shorter managed to mumble out, running his hands through his freshly bleached blonde hair. it was a good look on him, wonwoo decided, especially when it was styled up. 

"morning. the coffee's still warm if you want some." wonwoo replied, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. jihoon responded simply with grumbling noises and a nod, too tired to form cohesive sentences. 

soonyoung's voice startled wonwoo as he spoke up. "hey jihoon! isn't your boyfriend in that band? swimming fool?" jihoon cocked his head for a second before replying.

"yeah, seungcheol's in the band, why'd you ask?" jihoon replied, grabbing the milk carton out of the fridge and to wonwoo's disgust, drinking straight out of it. 

beside soonyoung, chan began to stir. the younger yawned before quietly mumbling. "he's obsessed with that goddamn band's new song. won't stop playing it." 

jihoon chuckled before walking into the living room to sit next to the couple. "they're having a small concert next weekend, i can get you tickets if you want." 

wonwoo swore he'd never seen soonyoung look so excited. the gray haired boy nodded excitedly, much to the annoyance of chan. "yes please oh my GOD. thank you so much jihoon! you're the best!" jihoon simply smiled and sent chan a jokingly apologetic look. 

"wonwoo, you'd come with us too, right?" chan questioned, looking at the older. wonwoo shook his head. "you guys know concerts aren't my thing." soonyoung huffed as he pushed himself off the floor, walking over to wonwoo. soonyoung bumped his shoulder against wonwoo's and sent him a knowing smile.

"i'll buy you like, three cups of that weird latte shit you like and a new book if you come with us." he whispered.

"are you trying to use materialistic objects to get me to hang out with you?" wonwoo questioned. soonyoung shrugged. wonwoo sighed and slowly nodded. "the weird latte shit i like is called a caramel macchiato." soonyoung grinned, feeling successful as he plopped himself back next to chan on the floor. 

wonwoo walked into his bedroom, ignoring the conversation jihoon and chan were having about anime, and pulled off his pajamas before getting into some proper clothes. it wasn't cold enough to be wearing jackets out yet, he decided, pulling on a pair of denim jeans and a light blue sweater. he grabbed the keys for his car and walked back out.

"i'm gonna go drive around and go to a few stores, you guys need anything?" he asked the three, who were now engaged in a debate about the best slasher film was (wonwoo firmly believed it was scream, but he didn't have the energy to add onto the conversation). soonyoung and jihoon shook their heads, but chan spoke up.

"can you pop by the record store and check if the sing street soundtrack is out on vinyl? i think it should be by now." wonwoo nodded, making a mental note to look for the vinyl and said his goodbyes the the bunch before walking out of the apartment.


	3. records

junhui arrived at the record store, hearing the chiming of the bells hanging from the door as he walked in. the store was a decent size, filled to the brim with cd's, records and movie dvd's. in all honestly, jun hadn't come here with a plan on what to buy, he just liked to spend time in the welcoming store. the purple-haired boy greeted the clerk before heading straight to the dvd department. 

he scouted for about 10 minutes, trying to find a good horror he could indulge himself into later on in the evening with mingyu. jun walked around aimlessly, not having too specific of a target but also trying to use up as much time as he could in the store. having no luck with finding a decent film, he wandered off into the section of the store dedicated to vinyls. he ran his fingers over the newer additions to the store, picking out a panic! at the disco vinyl as well as the sing street soundtrack. the boy heard the bells ring again, signaling someone else had walked in, but payed no attention before strolling off to the cd's. 

wonwoo walked into the unfamiliar record store, feeling incredibly out of place. it was interesting how a boy majoring in musical performance could feel so uncomfortable in a store filled with music, but yet, there he was. wonwoo had also found that he was incredibly wrong about the weather, as it was much colder than he had anticipated. the poor boy was shivering, even inside the store. he made his way around the space, unsure of where everything was placed. it didn't seem like there was anyone in there other than the clerk. distracted, wonwoo stared at what he believed was the dvd section as he walked around, deciding that he should head there to look for some movies after finding the vinyl. while thinking about what movies he should look for, the absent-minded boy ran into someone. 

he fell on his ass, and pretty hard too. but given his nature he didn't react strongly, he simply looked up and was about to apologize, but his words got caught in his throat as he made eye contact with the figure above him. 

purple hair, leather jacket, and the dreamiest eyes wonwoo had ever seen. this boy seemed like exactly the kind of person his mom warned wonwoo to stay away from when he was a kid, but he couldn't keep his eyes away.

"sorry dude, i must've been distracted," the boy chuckled. holy shit. wonwoo thought. he even sounds beautiful. the boy stuck his hand out and helped wonwoo stand up, wonwoo whispering a quiet thank you. "i'm jun. you seem lost, need any help?" wonwoo began to wonder if maybe the boy worked here, but given his attire not matching the clerk's uniform, he decided on a quick no. 

"oh, uh, i'm just looking for a vinyl? the sing street soundtrack." wonwoo quietly replied, cursing himself for being so damn shy. jun smiled, shifting through the pile of vinyls and cd's he had in his arms before pulling out the sing street record. 

"you're in luck." jun spoke, passing the record over to wonwoo. 

wonwoo slowly accepted it. "a-are you sure? if you wanted it you can take it, i'll just look for another one." he offered, but jun only shook his head. 

"take it, it's all yours. you could help me pick out a good horror movie if you wouldn't mind, though," the leather jacket-clad boy said, walking over to the dvd's. "unless horrors aren't your thing, then it's alright." he smiled again, making wonwoo feel like he was going insane. 

"uhm, no, i can help you pick one. my favorite's scream." wonwoo replied, trying his hardest not to stutter. the other boy hummed. 

"scream, i like that one," he picked the scream dvd out of a pile of dvd's, evidently being much more familiar with the store than wonwoo. "thanks." 

wonwoo muttered out a you're welcome as he watched the boy go off the the cash register, listening to to the boy and the clerk's conversation.

"yo, hansol," jun started, giving the clerk a simple handshake and putting all the things he was going to buy on top of the counter. "you coming to the gig next week?" 

the clerk chuckled as he replied. "of course i am, seungkwan wouldn't shut up about it. saying we need to support our brothers and how swimming fool is the next big thing and whatnot." jun simply smirked in response as he payed for his items. 

wonwoo, recognizing the name of the band, gained some courage and spoke up. 

"you're in swimming fool?" he asked. jun quickly cocked his head around to meet wonwoo's gaze. 

"yeah, yeah i am. you've heard of us?" he responded, raising an eyebrow and keeping his eyes locked with other boy. 

"uh, yeah, my best friend's a big fan, i'm going to your concert next week." this earned wonwoo a wide smile from the purple-haired boy.

"well then, i guess i'll see you at the show, uh," jun ran his hands through his hair before chuckling. "i never got your name."

"oh, wonwoo. my name's wonwoo." 

"right, wonwoo. i guess i'll see you at the show, wonwoo." jun gave wonwoo a small wave before walking out of the store, the bells chiming as the door closed. 

letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding, wonwoo tried to shake off whatever he was feeling. he didn't even know he could feel like this, nonetheless about someone he had spoken to once. 

little did wonwoo know, jun felt exactly the same way.


	4. rehearsals

"do you know a wonwoo?" jun asked, taking off his shoes as he entered the apartment he shared with mingyu. it was currently 9pm, and mingyu was stuffing his face with cereal.

taking his time to chew and swallow the oreo o's in his mouth, mingyu shook his head. "i don't think so, doesn't really ring a bell." junhui nodded and walked into his room, ridding himself of his jacket and jeans and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

"oh! wait, i do know a wonwoo. theres one in my writing class. quiet as hell, cute though." the purple-haired boy walked into the living room, setting himself down onto the floor next to mingyu. he grabbed the remote and turned on netflix, starting an episode of friends.

"why?" mingyu added.

jun kept his focus on the episode playing on the television.

"i uh, ran into a wonwoo in the record store today. he asked me for a vinyl and i had it so i gave it to him."

the taller of the two stared at the other in slight shock.

"you never let other people take your finds in the record store."

junhui glared at mingyu and scoffed.

"sure i do."

mingyu shook his head fiercely.

"nuh-uh, not even for me. i had to argue with you for 2 hours in the store to get you to hand over the duran duran record you found. and you were still mad at me after that for the rest of the day." mingyu looked over at junhui, only to find him rolling his eyes. "its true! admit it."

"he seemed lost. so i just helped him. plus, he helped me choose a movie for us to watch tonight after."

mingyu stood up to put his cereal bowl away.

"you're telling me, not only did you give him your record, you also proceeded to have further conversation with him?"

junhui was still focused on the episode, but decided to paused it to talk to mingyu.

"maybe i was just trying to be a nice person, for once."

mingyu walked back to the living room.

"nah, you have a fat crush on this dude you've met once."

"do not."

"do too."

"mingyu, we are not high schoolers arguing about crushes anymore."

"so you admit you have a crush."

"i-when did i ever admit i have a crush?"

"they way you're acting is basically admitting it to me."

"i spoke to him one time. i dont know anything about him."

mingyu stared at junhui for a second, before taking the remote from him and starting the episode.

"he did mention he was going to come to our concert next week, though."

"AHA! you so have a crush, dude."

"fuck off."

"guess we gotta work extra hard in rehearsal tomorrow then, huh?"

"whatever."

mingyu smirked to himself before the two boys set their attention on the t.v.

after a couple episodes, junhui went into his room and got ready to sleep. he was laying on his bed, scrolling through his instagram. out of pure curiosity, he searched up the name 'wonwoo'. he didn't expect the wonwoo he was looking for to pop up, but low and behold, his account was the first that came up. he pressed onto his profile.

> [](//imgur.com/WRQLH)

**scoups95 is following this user.**

seungcheol? why would his bandmate know of wonwoo? he made a mental note to ask cheol about him before scrolling down wonwoo's instagram account. he had a neatly organized, soft, grainy feed, he didnt seem to use a lot of filters. a lot of photos of the sky, coffee, performances he'd done, himself and his friends, a photo with seungcheol (they must have been pretty close, junhui assumed, and hoped), and a photo where junhui could recognize the surroundings - it was the cafe him and mingyu would frequent.

he followed wonwoo's account and closed his phone, allowing himself to drift off into sleep.


	5. fools

wonwoo woke up at what he would refer to as 'shit-o-clock' in the morning because of jihoon accidentally dropping his bowl of cereal. jihoon always woke up this early, him and his boyfriend heading off to the studios on campus to write music. seungcheol wrote for his band, and jihoon wrote for his classes.

the sound of the bowl clashing on the floor caused the boy to stir from his sleep, walking outside into their living room. he joined jihoon in cleaning up the cereal from the floor.

"dude, why are you awake, go back to bed." jihoon whispered.

"you're the one who woke me up." wonwoo replied, his voice much louder than jihoon's.

"oh shit dude, im sorry. bowl just slipped out of my damn hand."

wonwoo chuckled.

"it's fine. have fun at the studio, call me if you need any groceries."

jihoon nodded, thankful that his roommate was the closest you could get to an angel.

wonwoo did return to his bed, but not to sleep. he grabbed his phone to check the notifications he had accumulated through the night. he scrolled down past boring notifications, like the one from his group chat with soonyoung and chan. as he was scrolling, one notification caught his attention.

**_fooljunhui has followed you._ **

> [](//imgur.com/80WKd)

 

junhui..?

as in..

record store, purple hair, leather jacket, incredibly handsome boy that made wonwoo's heart do weird shit junhui?

holy shit.

wonwoo didn't have crushes, that was for sure.

he didn't really even go out enough to meet people that he could crush on.

but this guy, this guy who he'd never approach in real life, this guy he'd spoken to once, was making him feel all sorts of odd feelings.

he pressed onto junhui's profile. the first thing he noticed was that unsurprisingly, junhui did not always have purple hair. he saw pictures of him brown hair and blonde, and damn, he looked good with every hair color. junhui seemed to also have a lot of photos of his band, concerts, the record store where they had met, and coffee. hey, at least there was something they had in common; their coffee posts. he wondered what his usual order was, if it would be a stark contrast from wonwoo's order of a caramel macchiato (iced, with soy milk. wonwoo didn't do well with lactose), or if it would be similar. junhui also had a post of a quote from one of wonwoo's favorite movies,  _kill your darlings_. so scream wasn't the only film they shared interest in.

once wonwoo realized he was getting too lost in his thoughts, he pressed the follow button on his profile and shut his phone off, getting out of bed for the second time that day to properly get on with the things he had planned. he had no classes that day(the blessings and perks that come with being a music performance major) so he decided to go grocery shopping for himself and jihoon.

when wonwoo went to his living room, he found that jihoon had already gone to the studios and had left a note on their coffee table, a list of the things he needed.

_grocery note_

_\- that good vanilla coffee shit_

_\- chicken breast_

_\- friends season 6 (or 8) dvd_

_\- potato chips (the big packets) (im assuming you're going to costco)_

_thank you for being an angel_

_x, jihoon_

attached with the note was $30, but wonwoo was pretty sure jihoon knew wonwoo was going to spend his own money, and return the $30 to jihoon.

jihoon and wonwoo moved in together after meeting at a job in a local cafe. they both still worked there, but the cafe was flexible, allowing them to work only on days when they had classes, so they would have full days free. this worked well for the two, as their work and class days were different. one person was always home and able to take care of their groceries, or other business.

wonwoo got freshened up and pulled on some other clothes, a cream colored hoodie and a pair of ripped, dark wash jeans. he grabbed his keys and the grocery list jihoon gave him, plus his own he had written the night before. he raced down to his car and drove off towards the costco.

upon arrival, wonwoo found himself a cart and walked into the large store. wonwoo loved costco, in fact, as a kid, he wanted to live there. endless food, pillows, drinks, what wasn't to love for a kid? wonwoo liked coming to costco to clear his thoughts once in a while, trying to feel the way he did when he was a kid.

rolling through the kitchenware section, wonwoo's eyes darted around. he checked his list to see what he needed.

_\- frozen pizza_

_\- red velvet cupcakes_

_\- good set of earphones (one more for jihoon just incase his breaks again)_

_\- extra virgin olive oil_

_\- vitamin c tablets_

_\- maple syrup_

_\- bacon_

_\- pajamas_

_\- brownie brittle_

most of the items wonwoo needed were foods, so he went over to the produce section and found the things he needed. he traveled along to the electronics section, in order to find the earphones. wonwoo was struggling to find a good pair of earphones, and on his third loop around the area, he sighed and decided he would just stop by another electronics store on his way home. as he was leaving, he heard a voice.

 _"_ wonwoo?" he snapped his head around to see who was calling out to him.

low and behold, there stood wen junhui.

 _"_ h-hey." wonwoo spoke.

"hey! funny how we keep bumping into each other, huh?" junhui chuckled.

"yeah," wonwoo cleared his throat. he couldn't quite focus. jun was dressed quite differently from when he had first met him the day before. in contrast to his all black, leather-clad attire, on this fine day he was wearing gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie. wonwoo didn't think people could look attractive in sweatpants, but there junhui was, looking as incredible as ever.

"uh, what're you here to shop for?" wonwoo added.

"just some food, and extension chords. we need them for the amps when we practice. but im almost done now, i was just heading out when i saw you. decided to say hi."

"ah, right. im actually done as well, i was trying to look for earphones but couldn't find any."

wonwoo was surprised and how decently he was doing in carrying on this conversation, considering how shitty at them he usually was.

"oh, really? you know the record store sells some really great earphones, if you're looking for more high quality ones. i could show you, if you're not busy."

wonwoo's heart raced a little bit.

"no yeah, that would be great! thank you. i just need to pay first." wonwoo smiled.

junhui laughed softly. god, wonwoo could listen to him laugh like that forever.

"so do i. let's checkout and we can head there, i walked here but im gonna guess you brought your car..?"

wonwoo nodded.

"yeah, i did. how close do you live if you walked here?"

"im only about 10 minutes away. 10 minutes to costco, 10 minutes to campus. its pretty great."

they walked over to the checkout line, wonwoo letting junhui go before him.

"10 minutes to campus? where do you go to college?'

"hendrix academy of the arts."

wait.

wonwoo went to that school.

how had he never seen junhui around?

"seriously?" wonwoo asked. junhui nodded. "i go there too!"

"you do? how come i've never seen you around?"

"i was about to ask the same thing, though, i am not the most noticeable person, so i don't blame you."

junhui chuckled and shook his head.

"trust me, anyone would notice your pretty face anywhere."

wonwoo felt his face heat up, so avoided eye contact.

"what do you major in?" he asked, a half-assed attempt at changing the subject.

"theory & composition. you?"

"performance."

"cool! are you in the musical theyre rehearsing for right now? grease, right?"

"i am, actually. i play one of the main roles."

"danny?"

"yep!"

"damn, i can't imagine you in a leather jacket."

wonwoo scoffed, mocking offense.

"you barely know me. i can assure you i look incredible in a leather jacket."

"i didn't say i thought you wouldn't look incredible, i just said i couldn't picture it. i'll have to lend you mine to see what you'd look like sometime."

they finished checking out and headed over to wonwoo's car.

"or, you could come watch the musical. i can get you free tickets."

"seriously? that'd be so cool! i'll bring the band with me."

"oh right, your band! i'm excited about the concert."

"damn, i forgot you're coming. gotta play extra well then, i guess."

wonwoo chuckled, his eyes set on the road he was driving on.

"which instrument do you play?" he asked.

"well, i play a few different instruments. piano, guitar, bass, and drums, but i play bass in the band. i'm also the vocalist."

"that's so cool."

jun shook his head.

"nah, its nothing. i hope you do enjoy the concert though."

they finally reached the record store, and wonwoo parked in an empty space. they walked out of the car in unison and into the record store.


End file.
